SSN2: Green
This article is about Green’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: Y *Float?: N *Crawl?: Y Origin Green's neutral special originates from his ability to mimic the movements and abilities of others as well as morph to take on their shape. Side special is his main form of attack in Test Subject Arena 2, the Enzyme Bullet. Up special originates from the Monkey Green Enzyme's burner rise ability that allows them to fly back up to ceilings. Green's down special originates from his melee attack in Test Subject Arena 2. Green's down tilt is from his crouched shot. Neutral aerial is from the Bouncing Green Enzyme. Up aerial and forward aerial originate from the Sniper Green Enzyme's throwing animation. Green's crawling animation is from the Crawling Green Enzyme. Strengths *Fast on the ground and in the air *Fast jab *Fast tilts *Down tilt has great range and can jab lock *Fast aerials *Has an extended grab *One of the fastest crawls in the game *One of the lowest crouches in the game *Has a meteor smash: down aerial *Up aerial is excellent for juggling *Has a tether *Neutral special allows Green to copy an opponent's neutral special, which can give him an advantage depending on who he is fighting *High damaging projectile *Up special covers a great vertical distance *Down special hits on all sides of Green *Each throw has a use **Down throw and up throw are good combo starters **Back throw is a kill throw **Forward throw can get opponents off stage *Smash attacks have good damage output *Kill moves: down aerial, back throw, forward smash, down special Weaknesses *Long ending lag on grab if it misses *Down smash has poor knockback and damage *Forward smash and up smash have high starting lag *Side special is a slow projectile *Up special has poor horizontal influence *Dash attack has high lag *Neutral special requires player knowledge on opponent *Poor horizontal air movement *Has difficulty killing Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Two slaps and an uppercut. 2%, 2%, 5% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Green sprouts a green gooey spike out of his head that stabs upwards. 9% ◾Down Tilt- Green fires a bullet low to the ground. 8% ◾Forward Tilt- Green morphs his arm to form a spike that he stabs forwards. 6% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Green turns into Monkey Enzyme form and uppercuts. 20-26% ◾Forward - Green morphs into a Monkey Green enzyme and headbutts forwards. 22-27% ◾Down - Green forms gooey spikes and stabs out to each side. 18-23% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Green morphs into a gooey wall and rams forwards. 7% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Green swings one arm overhead. 8% ◾Down aerial - Green swings his cannon underneath him. 11% ◾Neutral aerial - Green morphs into the shape of a Bouncing Green Enzyme and spins around. 6% ◾Forward aerial – Green swings a gooey green hand in a downwards arc in front of him. 8% ◾Back aerial - Green sprouts a gooey spike from his back that stabs backwards. 10% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel- Green slaps the opponent across the face. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Green throws the opponent away. 4% ◾Back Throw- Green slams the opponent behind him and then rams backwards. 4% ◾Down Throw- Green slams the opponent on the ground and then jumps on top of them as spikes sprout from his body. 5% ◾Up Throw- Green swings the opponent upwards by a green rope which then sprouts spikes that damage and launch the opponents. 5% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Mimic Stance (N/A) ◾Side Special- Enzyme Bullet (12%) ◾Up Special- Burner Rise (10%) ◾Down Special- Spike-Out (7%) ◾Super Attack- Mimic Rex209 (28% from mech, 25% from bullets) Skins/Costumes Normal- Green as he normally appears Neon Green- Green colored neon green Forest Green- Green colored forest green Dark Green- Green colored dark green Goggle Green- Green wearing Doctor Nastidious' goggles* Copycat Green- Green wearing cat ears* Leafy Green- Green with a bush on his head* Leprechaun Green- Green wearing a leprechaun hat* Taunts Side Taunt: Green jumps rope; reminiscent of his victory animation in Test Subject Arena 2 Up Taunt: mimics the Professor and then morphs back; reminiscent of his idling animation in Test Subject Arena Down Taunt: mimics Doctor Nastidious and then morphs back; reminiscent of his idling animation in Test Subject Arena Exclamation Point- morphs into a '!' and then morphs back; reminiscent of his alerted animation in Test Subject Green* Orange Mimic- morphs into Orange and then morphs back* Opponent Mimic- mimics an opponent on the stage and then morphs back* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2